kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Mekakucity Actors - Episode 02
Kisaragi Attention (如月アテンション Kisaragi Atenshon) is the second episode of the Kagerou Project anime Mekakucity Actors. It first aired in Japan, on April 19, 2014. Summary : The episode starts with Momo Kisaragi, a popular pop idol and sister of Shintaro, who is hurrying on her way to school. On her way, several people try to start a conversation with her, but she cuts them off instantly, in order to arrive on time. She begins to worry that at this rate she will end up being late again, despite leaving the house one hour early. Shortly before catching a bus that would bring her to school in time, her eyes turn red and suddenly the attention of every person in the area falls on her. Naturally, she is unable to reach the bus before it leaves the bus stop she was heading to again. : Arriving at school, she meets her homeroom teacher, Kenjirou Tateyama, whom she starts a conversation about her grades with, which are below average and definitely require more work. Momo believes she did well on her last test, and while her teacher has fortunately brought the results of this very test along, it turns out she managed to reach a result of only 2 points out of 100. : The two of them are standing on the roof of the building, Momo being extremely devastated about her failure. Kenjirou is confused about some of her answers on the test and asks for an explanation. His student only has references to mangas and games as answers, so her teacher demands to know where she got her answers from. Momo laughs nervously and tells him she skimmed the entire textbook and then ate it. At first, Kenjirou does not quite realize what she said, but then hits her head with his book several times, scolding her because she cannot memorize information with her stomach. Kenjirou has to remind her how bad her grades currently are and tells her that if she was to fail on her make-up test as well, she would go back to being a first-year student again. : Scared of that happening, Momo promises her teacher that she will study hard and do whatever it takes for her to prevent that. Satisfied with this statement, Kenjirou says that extra classes are done for the day, but she could manage to succeed if she focuses on the content from the books until the make-up exam. That being said, he hands her a pile of preparation guides from him and her other teachers. Momo fears she cannot manage to even read over all these papers during that time, making Kenjirou tease her about going back to being a first-year student again in that case. : The next scene shows Momo in a greenhouse, drinking some soda while sitting on a bench. She receives a call from her manager, who tells her that a drama she was booked for cancelled, so she could have the day off. Her manager additionally tells her not to make any public appearances, although everyone in the agency is amazed by her ability to catch people's attention. Momo, on the other hand, thinks of it as a curse, but the manager tells her otherwise, saying that it is a gift everyone is jealous of. The call ends when another call for the manager comes in. : ... Trivia *The version of Kisaragi Attention that was featured in this episode was sung by Haruna Luna. *Jin's producer name, Shizen no Teki-P, was used on the idol manager's business card. *The phrase "You will become a page in my dictionary!" Momo wrote next to Napoleon on her history test is a reference to one of the champions in the MMORPG League of Legends. See also *List of Episodes References Category:All pages Category:Episodes Category:Anime